Announcement: Mark Lee is A Lo(v)ser
by vyonne
Summary: Donghyuck terbangun jam lima sore, menjumpai berpuluh panggilan tak terjawab pada ponsel, apartemen yang sepi, dan hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar sana. [ NCT - MarkHyuck ]


Ada tiga hal yang perlu kau ketahui sebelum mulai membaca cerita ini.

Pertama, ini jam lima sore. Donghyuck baru saja bangun dari tidur dua belas jamnya, menghela nafas pasrah kala melihat tiga belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Jaemin, yang cepat atau lambat akan minta traktir–sebagai kompensasi atas jasanya membuatkan Donghyuck seribu satu alasan karena tidak masuk kelas hari ini.

Donghyuck membuat catatan kecil sebagai bantuk janji untuk dirinya sendiri: jangan pernah mengiyakan ajakan nonton serial Netflix pada hari kerja!

Informasi tambahan, Donghyuck sudah belasan kali membuat janji serupa. Ajakan bergelung dibalik selimut dengan laptop yang menayangkan Game of Thrones, makan popcorn dan sesi cuddling selama film berlangsung memang susah dilewatkan. Setidaknya bagi Donghyuck.

Kedua, apartemennya kosong kala ia bangun. Menyadari bahwa ia sendirian membuat Donghyuck mendengus. Jelas teman nontonnya semalam memutuskan untuk jadi anak baik dan menghadiri kelasnya tepat waktu, membuat keputusan kejam dengan tidak membangunkan Donghyuck dan memilih berangkat ke kampus seorang diri.

Yang terakhir–aku yakin kalian bosan juga membaca paragraf paragraf tidak penting ini–adalah sekarang, pukul lima lebih dua puluh tujuh, daerah tempat tinggalnya sedang diguyur hujan. Donghyuck melirik sebentar kearah rak berisi payung aneka warna di samping pintu dan menemukan bahwa tidak ada satu payungpun yang absen, tanda yang cukup membuktikan bahwa temannya pergi terburu–karena ia hampir tak pernah tak bawa payung, bahkan di musim panas sekalipun–pagi itu dan lupa membawa payung. Kemungkinan ia akan pulang dan terlihat seperti anak anjing basah dengan pakaian dan rambut lepeknya membuat Donghyuck ogah-ogahan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai membersihkan kekacauan semalam.

Donghyuck sedang sibuk memanaskan air, berencana membuat coklat panas ketika suara bip pelan terdengar, diikuti dengan suara bersin dan seruan parau.

"Aku pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Announcement: Mark Lee is A Lo(v)ser**

"_I'd rather marry my watermelon instead of you"_

"_**Disgusting**__."_

**Length: **One-shoot

**Rate: **T

**Word count: 1500+ **words

**Contain typo(s) and boys love issue.**

**Please read at your own risk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau nggak membangunkanku tadi siang." Donghyuck merengut, menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Mark–yang baru selesai mandi dan sedang duduk dan menggulung dirinya seperti buritto di sofa ruang televisi. _Dingin sekali_, rengeknya tadi.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati." Mark menjawab singkat. Bibirnya bergemeletuk, respon terhadap dingin. Mark memang tidak pernah tahan terpapar suhu dingin terlalu lama, dan Donghyuck hafal fakta itu di luar kepala. Karenanya ia beranjak dari posisi semula–berdiri di belakang sofa dan memegang handuk, sibuk mengeringkan rambut yang lebih tua–menuju ke dapur, meraih dua gelas cokelat panas dan menyerahkan salah satu gelasnya pada Mark, yang langsung menyambar gelas itu kemudian menyesapnya rakus.

Ketika Mark mengerjap dan mengaduh, merasakan lidahnya tersengat panasnya cairan coklat yang mengenai bibirnya, Donghyuck terkekeh, "Dasar bodoh."

Jemari Mark bergerak, menjepit pipi yang lebih muda dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, disambut dengan pukulan keras di lengannya. Mark mengaduh, tapi terkekeh dan meraih tubuh Donghyuck masuk ke dalam selimut, memeluknya seperti koala.

"Kau mau mati, ya?"

"Hanya jika bersamamu." Mark terkekeh, mencuri satu ciuman dari pipi lawan bicaranya.

Donghyuck mendengus, menyentil dahi Mark dengan pandangan lelah yang dibuat-buat. "Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan."

Mark meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Donghyuck, yang kini sibuk bermain dengan tangan Mark. Tangan itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi kuat. Donghyuck ingat waktu sekolah menengah dulu, Mark hobi sekali main basket, yang sebenarnya sedikit mengherankan karena kegiatan yang kata orang bisa berdampak baik untuk pertumbuhan ini tidak memberikan efek apapun pada tinggi badan kekasihnya. Bola bulat besar berwarna oranye itu cuma membuat tangan Mark jauh lebih kekar dan berotot dari tangannya–yang jujur membuat Donghyuck iri setengah mati.

"Hei." Donghyuck mendongak, membuat ujung hidungnya menyentuh pipi si lawan bicara, yang langsung sigap menolehkan kepalanya agar bibir mereka bersinggungan. Donghyuck mengerang sebal kala kekasih menyebalkannya mengecup ujung bibirnya, niat menggodanya ketara sekali dan Donghyuck benci mengakui fakta kalau ia menyukainya.

"Kau belum bercukur, nggak usah cium-cium." Ucapnya, menyamarkan malu dengan keluhan. Mark terkekeh dan dengan kurang ajar menggesekkan kumis tipisnya ke pipi si pacar, menghasilkan rengekan sebal yang menggemaskan darinya. "Lucu sekali sih, pacarku ini." Pekiknya gemas.

Donghyuck nyengir, meraih gelas cokelat panas setengah kosong milik Mark dan meletakkannya di meja, sebelum mengubah posisinya jadi duduk di pangkuan yang lebih tua, wajah mereka berhadapan, nafas beradu dan Donghyuck _nyengir_ jenaka sebelum melontarkan kalimat tanya bernada canda, "Pilih aku atau semangka?"

Jawabannya datang sepersekian detik kemudian–Mark menjawabnya langsung, cepat dan yakin sekali: "Semangka."

Donghyuck merengut. Tubuhnya beranjak bangkit dari pangkuan Mark, tapi tangan kokoh milik sang kekasih malah menariknya merapat, mencegahnya pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kamar." Donghyuck menjawab ketus, masih merajuk.

Mark meresponnya dengan gelak ceria, "Tentu saja aku bakal lebih memilih semangka. Kau tahu, kan, betapa cintanya aku pada buah _montok_ itu?"

Pertanyaan itu menghasilkan sentilan pada dahi dan aduhan kecil keluar dari bibir yang lebih tua. Donghyuck meringis dalam hati, tapi ia menyeringai ganas dan memberikan hadiah lain berupa jitakan dari buku-buku jarinya pada tempat yang sama.

"Aduh! Sudah gila ya, kau? Dasar sadis!"

"Aku jauh lebih seksi daripada semangka!" Pekik Donghyuck tak terima. Mark tergelak lagi, mencium hidung bangir pemuda yang tengah merajuk di pangkuannya dan membawa tubuhnya mendekat, setengah memeluknya.

Donghyuck masih merajuk, menghindari tatapan memuja dari kekasihnya dan memilih menatap lehernya. "Kau menyebalkan." Cicitnya.

"Kok, aku?"

"Tentu saja kau!" Donghyuck memukul bahu Mark keras, membuat kekasihnya mengaduh sakit, tapi tak melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar nyaman di pinggang Donghyuck. "Kau pergi kuliah dan tidak membangunkanku. Sampai rumah basah kuyup, merepotkanku dengan cucian kotor dan benda itu," Donghyuck menunjuk dua gelas cokelat panas yang terlupakan dan mulai mendingin di atas meja, "sekarang kau bilang kau akan menikahi semangka. Otakmu itu kau apakan, sih?"

Mark mendengarkan Donghyuck mengoceh tanpa membantah, menyusuri pinggang Donghyuck dengan ibu jarinya perlahan, tahu persis kalau tindakan ini membantu meredakan kejengkelannya.

Ketika Donghyuck mengikis jarak diantara mereka, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher mark dan mengubur wajahnya di bahu pria itu, Mark tersenyum lembut, membelai kepala sang kekasih perlahan. Lima menit kemudian, Donghyuck tertidur.

**.**

Garis merah analog pada jam digital yang ada di atas nakas kamar berkedip, menunjukkan angka sembilan samar ketika Donghyuck terbangun dan mengusak matanya perlahan. Memandang sekeliling dan menyadari absennya sang kekasih disana. Mark jarang tidur sendiri, meskipun ia punya kamar pribadi tepat disebelah kamarnya, ia lebih sering tidur sekamar dengan Donghyuck di kamarnya. Kadang mereka akan tidur di kamar Mark jika ingin.

Donghyuck beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju dapur dan melihat Mark di ruang televisi, mengunyah keripik kentang dan dengan takzim menonton tayangan entah apa yang ditayangkan televisi pada jam itu. Mungkin berita. Donghyuck membelokkan tujuannya dan melangkah mendekati Mark, merebahkan kepalanya di tungkai sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidur selama itu setelah tidur seharian penuh?" Mark bertanya, matanya tak lepas dari televisi sementara tangannya yang menganggur memijat pelan kepala Donghyuck, membuatnya memejamkan mata.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab yang lebih muda. Mark menggumam sebagai balasan.

Lima belas menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang nyaman sebelum Donghyuck beranjak dari posisinya semula, menghasilkan pandangan bertanya dari Mark. "Akum au ke dapur, ambil minum. Haus sekali." Ujarnya sebelum ditanya.

Mark membelalakkan mata dan bangkit begitu mendadak sehingga Donghyuck berjengit kaget. "Tidak usah, aku akan membawakannya untukmu." Ujarnya dan dengan tergesa pergi ke dapur. Donghyuck mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan melesakkan bokongnya lagi ke sofa, menonton tayangan berita yang tadi Mark tonton.

Lelaki beralis camar itu kembali membawa sekaleng coke dan kotak besar ditangannya, nyengir lebar sekali sebelum mendaratkan bokongnya di sebelah Donghyuck setelah meletakkan barang-barang itu di meja.

"Buka." Pintanya, menyodorkan kaleng coke dan menunjuk kotak itu. Donghyuck mengangkat alisnya, rasa penasaran membawa matanya mengamati kotak besar itu.

Kotak itu besar, berwarna dominan putih dan ketara sekali itu kotak kue meski Donghyuck tak menjumpai logo toko roti manapun di permukaan kotak itu. Menoleh sekali lagi kearah Mark yang menatapnya antusias, Donghyuck mengangkat tutup kotak.

Menjumpai dua belas cupcake dengan topping beraneka warna yang disusun agak berantakan disana.

Donghyuck diam, kehabisan kata. Mark ingin menunggunya mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ia tak sabar. Jadi ia yang pertama melontarkan tanya,

"Bagaimana?"

"Huh?" Donghyuck menatapnya.

"Kuenya. Apa kau suka?" Mark bertanya lagi. Donghyuck menatapnya dan mengerjap sekali sebelum mengeluarkan tanya,

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun, ya?"

Mark menatapnya tanpa berkedip, mengangguk. Paham betul kebiasaan Donghyuck mengingat tiap tanggal penting teman dan kekasihnya, tapi melupakan hari lahirnya sendiri. Mark bergerak maju dan mengikis jarak, memagut bibir sang kekasih pelan sebelum melepasnya dan berkata,

"Kau mungkin akan ingat ulang tahunmu kalau tidak tidur terus seperti beruang."

Pekikan nyaring dan serentetan kalimat maaf terdengar sesudahnya.

**[ END ]**

**A/N: **

It's super late but, happiest birthday to my boy, Lee Donghyuck!

**Omake**

"Kau serius mau melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan banyak bicara, ah. Biasanya kau tidak pernah banyak omong kalau sudah begini."

"Hyuck, ini beda.. Besok kau benar-benar harus kuliah, kan?"

Donghyuck mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. "Kau juga harus, Lee. Kau kan bolos juga hari ini?"

Mark menjawabnya terbata, "T- tidak kok."

"Jangan bohong. Ten hyung menelponku tadi, bilang kalau kau membobol rumahnya pagi-pagi buta, merengek minta diajarkan buat cupcake." Ketus Donghyuck, berbanding terbalik dengan pipinya yang mulai berubah warna.

Mark hanya bisa nyengir menanggapi kata-kata itu. Pukulan telak. Ia tak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Tapi," Donghyuck berkata lagi.

"Terima kasih." Kemudian mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir sang kekasih.

Mark memekik gemas dalam hati. Buru-buru menyusul langkah Donghyuck yang sudah lebih dulu rebah di kasur, menantinya naik.

"Kau mau nonton apa?" Mark berkata, lengan kirinya melingkar di pinggang sang kekasih sementara jemari kanannya sibuk mengetikkan alamat surel yang akan dituju.

"Gossip Girl." Donghyuck berkata final. Mark mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kita sudah nonton itu lima kali, Hyuck." Rengeknya. Donghyuck terkekeh dan mencuri ciuman dari bibir kekasihnya, tersenyum senang ketika Mark menahan tengkuknya dan mendominasi pagutan mereka.

Ketikamereka selesai memakan wajah satu sama lain–akhirnya–, Donghyuck mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Mark dengan mata bulatnya yang berkilau terkena sorot layar laptop, membuat Mark pasrah dan mengalah.

"Baiklah, Gossip Girl."


End file.
